


Selcouth

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Miya Osamu, Cuy gaje aahsjssh, Incest, Kind of teacher Miya Osamu, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Top Miya Atsumu, Twincest, but not too slow, we die like Daichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Selcouth(n) Unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelousMereka tidak saling kenal, hanya dua orang kebetulan bertemu di kota besar berisi kebohongan. Pertemuan tiap hari membahas sajak, membawa perasaan keduanya bagai ditarik garis benang menuju sesuatu yang lebih.Atsumu dan Osamu hanya mengenal selama seminggu, mungkin kurang, mungkin lebih. Namun jelas terlihat bahwa nasib sengaja bermain-main dengan hati keduanya.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, ini ff pertama yang bisa kubikin sampe tembus 9000 kata, aku bangga, tentu. TAPIIIII TETEP AJA NGERASA KURANG GITU???
> 
> Yah sudahlah (?) Maaf kalau ada typo, ooc, bikin cringe, dsb ya haha
> 
> Tata bahasanya belum saya edit, mungkin besok kalau sempat ehe 👉👈
> 
> [Edit 21 Juli, 2020] SEKARANG DGN GAMBAR WWWW | Big thanks to [Atsmzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsmzzz/pseuds/Atsmzzz) untuk ilustrasi yg indah skali /cri

Telunjuknya berhenti di tempat kala napas halus menggelitik belakang telinga. Membuat bulu roma berdiri kaku sebab gelenyar rasa tak teridentifikasi langsung menyapa bersama embusan. Samar-samar terasa fabrik celana pada bagian pahanya kusut, dicengkeram kuat karena relfeks. Mata cokelat, besar, penuh tantang, membeliak lemah pada perkamen berisi goretan tinta. Fokusnya ada pada bentuk serupa jurang kelewat curam.

Untuk sesaat Miya Atsumu lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Pikirannya melontar pada beberapa detik lalu, mereka ulang satu kalimat yang berdesir tepat di buritan rungu—menyerap informasi yang ada.

_Itu huruf V, bukan F._

Kemudian memorinya mundur pada hari kemarin, ketika dia menghafal dua puluh enam aksara meliuk dalam kerajinan. Sebuah ingatan bak keping _puzzle_ merayap tiba-tiba, tentang remaja laki-laki yang menyatakan secara tegas bahwa dua huruf yang dimaksud itu berbeda. Ada bayang-bayang Atsumu mengangguk, paham.

"Oh, benar. Aku lupa," gumam Atsumu dengan kekehan malu. Telunjuknya melemas, tak lagi tegang. Kini keempat jari lainnya lepas dari tekukan, meraba-raba kulit kepala dalam sesatan rambut cerah. Pupil beralih pada eksistensi manusia di sebelah, yang hanya mendengkus pelan dengan putaran malas bola mata. Surainya yang seperti kabut gelap berkibar disapu pawana, mengambang-ambang bagai gulali.

"Sebelum bisa membaca apalagi menulis, kau harus hafal alfabet luar kepala. Kapital dan kecil, latin juga bila kau mau." Suara di sampingnya begitu lembut, bekersik bersama gelombang udara yang merangsek masuk dari jendela besar di depan. Menggetarkan kumpulan perkamen yang bercecer ruah di atas meja, sampai Atsumu harus menahan kertas-kertas itu dengan siku. Mata bulat, besar, cerah, kembali fokus pada bayang kelabu memikat.

Aneh rasanya, duduk bersisian dengan seseorang yang sama baik rupa maupun fisik, bahkan suara. Laksana pinang dibelah dua.

Jika Atsumu tidak tahu dengan lebih baik, dia akan beranggapan bahwa remaja di sebelahnya ini merupakan saudaranya entah bagaimana. Namun, fakta bahwa mereka tak pernah bertatap muka, tak saling kenal, dan terpisah jarak ratusan hingga ribuan mil membantah pernyataan tidak masuk akal tersebut.

Orang bilang manusia punya tujuh kembaran di dunia meski tidak saling berelasi. Dongeng serupa telah ada semenjak kakek neneknya masihlah zigot kecil tak berdaya, bahkan jauh, jauh sebelum itu. Bukan hal umum untuk saling bertemu, tapi bukannya tidak pernah didengar. Dalam beberapa puluh tahun sekali, kasus semacam ini muncul, Atsumu hanya tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan jadi satu dari sekian orang _beruntung_.

Nama mereka mirip, hanya beda beberapa huruf. Atsumu, lalu satunya lagi Osamu. Sebuah ketidaksengajaan kala bertemu, kemudian putus asa membuat Atsumu merengek untuk diajarkan cara baca dan tulis. Kini, dari ketika subuh merayap hingga senja menghantar, bukan pemandangan asing ketika melihat keduanya duduk saling sisi untuk waktu selama itu.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi."

Osamu bertitah. Membuat pemuda satunya kelayapan sebab ditarik langsung dari ruang imaji menuju kenyataan. Ada banyak perkamen kecokelatan ditimpa waktu, Osamu menunjuk satu yang sudah ada di pangkuan semenjak tadi, jemarinya mengetuk beberapa kali, tanda agar Atsumu segera mulai.

Untuk sesaat Atsumu mengerjap, kemudian meloloskan helaan panjang tanda lelah. Sudah lima belas kali dia mengulang, lima belas kali pula salah menyebut, padahal syamsi belum berdiri gagah pada puncak hari.

"Hei," panggil Atsumu sembari memainkan pena kosong tanpa celupan gelap, "bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu, hm? Semua huruf ini membuat mataku sakit," aduhnya dibuat-buat dihias urutan pada pangkal mata. Dia melihat ekspresi Osamu melembut samar-samar.

"Yah, kita sudah lama duduk di sini," gumam Osamu penuh pengertian, "jadi baiklah."

Senyum Atsumu membesar selayak tunas baru rekah, bunga habis mekar, persis anak kecil bahagia selepas diberi permen gula. Dia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dengan berisik, abai pada desisan penjaga perpustakaan yang kejengkelannya tampak jelas di balik tebal kacamata bergerindil. Semangat, pemuda itu berdiri tegap, lantas menarik tangan remaja di sebelahnya tanpa minta persetujuan, Osamu limbung untuk sesaat.

"Ayo pergi ke alun-alun sebentar, aku mau lihat bagaimana persiapan untuk festival minggu depan!" ajaknya persuasif sambil menggeret Osamu yang tak sempat mengajukan protes. Dia sekali lagi tak hirau pada aturan dilarang berlari-larian di dalam bibliotek, menyebabkan Osamu tersandung-sandung saking tak bisanya menyesuaikan langkah. Semua kata kasar yang hendak lolos sengaja diredam, Osamu hanya menggerutu samar sembari pasrah ditarik sana-sini.

Festival Musim Panas. Sebuah perayaan untuk menghormati matahari di langit sana yang tak pernah absen menyebar binarnya. Simbol bahwa manusia menakzimkan Sang Surya dalam syukur mereka. Digelar ketika kekuasaan mentari berada di puncak, tepat di tengah musim panas, dipercaya sebagai satu-satunya hari di mana baskara tak tergubris musim semi dan gugur.

Dalam panjang waktu dari terbit hingga terbenam, diakhiri bersama dengan turunnya Pangeran Pertama dalam bacaan pengagungan. Negeri mereka memuja rawi, membuat lambang bunga krisan kuning sebagaimana bola gas angkasa itu bersinar. Orang-orang memuja, sangat memuja, dan bilamana rakyatnya saja mengucap doa pada hal tersebut setiap pagi—keluarga kerajaan pastilah lebih ketat lagi. Pangeran Pertama atau Putri Pertama, tidak peduli kelamin asalkan anak paling sulung, tak peduli akankah mereka memimpin atau tidak, harus menunjukkan kecintaan mereka pada puncak festival. Entah pembacaan puisi, pidato, atau orasi.

Bohong jika Atsumu bilang dia tertarik mengikuti jalannya seremoni ini hanya untuk pemujaan. Niat sebenar-benarnya dia ikut cuma penasaran akan bagaimana wajah Pangeran Pertama ini. Dari kisah anak-anak muda sampai ibu-ibu berumur, mereka semua bilang bahwa Pangeran Pertama baru akan melakukan penampilannya yang pertama setelah sebelum-sebelumnya Putra Mahkota yang turun.

_Keluarga Kerajaan sekarang banyak masalah di dalamnya, begitu kata mereka._

Biasanya, menurut kabar simpang-siur, Pangeran Pertama selalu mencakup sebagai Putra Mahkota. Namun sekarang, Pangeran Pertama dan Putra Mahkota adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Dikatakan Putra Mahkota merupakan anak kedua, padahal hukum menyatakan penerus Raja adalah anak kesatu, hal ini jelas menyebabkan perbincangan. Apakah Pangeran Pertama sakit-sakitan? Apakah Pangeran Pertama kurang mampu mengemban tanggung jawab sebesar itu? Apakah Pangeran Pertama memiliki halangan yang menahannya dari memerintah?

_Apakah Pangeran Pertama benar-benar seorang Pangeran?_

Ada misteri yang merayapi negeri mereka, dan Atsumu dengan rasa penasaran remaja tujuh belas tahun, ingin menguak segalanya.

"Aduh."

Ada beban berat menyapa tangannya, secara spontan berhentilah Atsumu menjejak lebih jauh. Lekas ia menoleh, mendapati Osamu dalam posisi membungkuk nyaris jatuh. Batu berukuran sedang ada di depan kaki kirinya, terang-terangan mengaku salah setelah menghalau keseimbangan. Langsung, Atsumu menyongsong ke depan, menahan bahu laki-laki di hadapannya agar tak terantuk tanah keras.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada lantunan terima kasih, alih-alih jawaban langsung dari pertanyaan barusan. Atsumu disambut dengan cebikan bibir dan kening kerut berlipat. Netra kelabu bak asap bergumul-gumul mengelih jengkel. "Kau terlalu cepat, tidak usah buru-buru." Adalah apa yang Osamu katakan setelah sukses berdiri tegap, membikin Atsumu terbatuk malu.

"Err ... maaf," ujur Atsumu pelan dengan garukan pada pipi kanan sementara kaki berganti-ganti tumpuan antara telapak dan tumit. Senyum di mulutnya pudar digesek rasa jengah, hanya sebuah katupan bibir yang sudut-sudutnya meragu untuk diangkat.

Osamu yang melihat mendengkus tipis. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kau mau melakukan apa di sini?" Pertanyaan datang bersama rentangan tangan tertuju ke atas, melepas sendi-sendi penat setelah lama terduduk diam. Kemudian lengan dilipat, bersandar pada belakang kepala, manik jelaga mengerling tanpa bosan pada lawan bicara.

Ada sebuah gendikan bahu, sungging sangsi berubah jadi punya keyakinan walau sedikit. Pupil dibalut warna kacang tampak begitu kekanakan ketika dia balas kerlingannya. Kembali, Atsumu meraih tangannya, menyusuri jalan kota menuju alun-alun besar berpusat air mancur menggericik.

Selama berjalan, tak absen Atsumu bercerita ini-itu. Tentang kampung halaman, motif merantau sebegini jauh, tekad menjadi pengawal istana demi dapat gaji besar. Dia bicara, Osamu mendengar, sesekali menanggapi dengan gumaman tanda dia memperhatikan. Sepanjang hidup, Osamu menikmati menjadi orang pasif, biarkan orang lain mencuri lampu sorot, dia cukup nyaman dalam bayangan.

"Kau tahu, ini tempatku pertama bertemu dengan tiga temanku."

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan tertuju ke arah sana. Dalam diam Osamu mengingat saat-saat kemarin, ketika Atsumu berkisah penuh emosi mengenai teman-temannya yang _jahat, biadab, kejam_ tapi _seru_.

"Mereka yang mengusirmu ke luar di siang terik agar kau melamar kerja jadi pengawal istana; mereka yang membuatmu tahu fakta bahwa syarat jadi pengawal itu harus bisa baca tulis; mereka yang melantarkan kau putus asa karena buta huruf; mereka yang menjadikan kita bisa bertemu ketika kau dalam masa-masa paling menyedihkan di perpustakaan—ah, kalau tidak salah kau merengek juga. Teman-temanmu yang itu?"

"Ghhk," rintih Atsumu pelan dengan bibir mengerut, "ya, mereka. Kau tidak perlu memutar adegan kemarin, astaga," rengeknya pelan laksana bayi direbut mainannya.

"Oh?" respon Osamu geli, "tidak keberatan bercerita soal hari pertama di ibu kota?" Bukan apa-apa, Osamu hanya ingin tahu kekonyolan macam apa yang remaja di sampingnya buat saat baru memijak di dunia yang bagi dia terbilang baru. Bagaimanapun, nuansa desa terpencil dan pusat negara pastilah jauh berbeda.

Walau mulut mengerucut, Atsumu tetap merawi tanpa protes.

•

•

•

•

•

Harum musim semi masihlah semerbak waktu Atsumu pertama kali menembus gerbang megah tanda batas. Serbuk sari berseliweran mirip debu kristal para peri, mengayun-ayun bersama bayu, menggelitik cerat begitu menggoda. Orang-orang berlalu lalang laiknya ngengat tanpa tujuan, ricuh mirip sarang lebah. Tas kulit mengembung tercantol apik di persilangan bahu. Sebagian isinya telah tandas sepanjang jalan tiga belas hari untuk memuaskan perut, yang tersisa hanyalah sekumpulan baju ganti dilipat kelewat kecil. Atsumu menaikkannya beberapa kali, memainkan temali yang melintang di depan dada akibat diterkam rasa gugup.

"Ini dia."

Ada sederet rencana dalam benak untuk dieksekusi semenjak dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ayah ibu di desa: selamat sampai tujuan, cari-cari tempat menginap, buat teman, lamar kerja, dapat gaji, berikan sebagian untuk kemakmuran orangtua. Rencana tidak rinci yang kini Atsumu sesali kenapa tidak dipikirkan lebih jauh.

Karena sekarang, Atsumu tersesat dalam luapan manusia bagaikan orang dungu.

Sebenarnya mudah, cari penginapan untuk menaruh barang barulah berburu pekerjaan. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa lakukan itu semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Penginapan, hotel, motel, selalu tampak seperti bangunan besar biasa. Namun kediaman mewah aristokrat tersebar luas di penjuru kota. Bangunan lebar bisa berarti hotel atau persemayaman kaum ningrat. Mengetuk pintu demi pintu jelaslah bukan pilihan.

Tentu, ada tanda sebagai penunjuk. Plakat besar, menggantung dikibar angin, dengan pojok-pojoknya dilumut waktu. Berisi tulisan rapi penuh liukan dan kurva, soal apa fungsi konstruksi yang dia tunjukkan. Ini juga, menjadi masalah bagi Atsumu yang sepanjang hidup belum pernah menginjak lantai pendidikan. Buta huruf, itulah dia.

"Haha," kekehnya getir, pupil menyorot tanah di bawah sepatu kulit dengan gemas, "kesialan sepertinya suka sekali membuntutiku." Sebuah konklusi yang tercipta semenjak tiga belas hari berjalan kaki, tanpa menumpang kendaraan sama sekali karena tidak punya uang, bermalam di hutan sampai hampir dimangsa hewan buas, berhujan-hujan di bawah pohon akasia menjulang. Setelah tiga belas hari disambar penat, kini tak sanggup pula beristirahat dengan damai.

Menyedihkan. Atsumu pikir hidupnya akan kandas di sini karena mimpinya terenggut begitu saja oleh eksklusi sosial. Mungkin saja dia hanya akan hidup menggelandang: meminta-minta koin perunggu untuk dimasukkan dalam kaleng bekas sup, memakai pakaian berkoyak dilumuri kotoran, makan masakan sisa yang dibuang restoran langsung menuju kantung-kantung busuk. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Atsumu tidak mau.

"Hng?"

Saat dia menengadah, pandangan langsung menangkap bayang puluhan wanita berkumpul ria mengelilingi sesuatu—seseorang, lebih tepatnya. Tawa mereka melengking-lengking menembus gelombang kerumunan; pipi mereka bersemu merah muda macam buah persik; surai panjang dalam jalinan melambai-lambai begitu lembut; bulu mata lentik berkedip girang, menghalau debu sambil memberi kesan genit dalam satu nuansa.

Ada sejumput rambut kecokelatan yang mencuat di antara para wanita berkelintaran. Baju cokelat berlapis-lapis seakan abai pada panas yang mulai menyengat, badan jangkung berisi setinggi Atsumu sendiri, lalu selempang tas menggantung di sisi kiri. Laki-laki, dari postur tubuh Atsumu menyimpulkan, tengah kesusahan karena tidak bisa secara jelas mengusir para wanita.

"Bantu tidak ya."

Dalam benak tersusun timbangan berisi pro dan kontra. Memvisualisasi semuanya dalam bandingan Dewi Themis. Berlebihan, tapi begitulah bagaimana imajinasi dapat meliar laksana bara api membakar hangus. Berapa lama Atsumu diam dan berpikir, membagi-bagi untung-rugi bila menolong, dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, simpulan akhirnya membuat tubuh Atsumu maju dengan bangga menembus kumpulan wanita berlenggak-lenggok.

"Kalian menutupi jalan," serunya berkacak pinggang. Iris cokelat menyorot tajam, bersibobrok dengan pasang-pasang mata berbagai warna. Milik si pusat perhatian beralih ketika dia memutar tubuh, selaput pelangi ibarat kayu merinti pegari cemerlang penuh lega. Sebuah senyum tipis kaya akan rasa terima kasih terukir lembut, Atsumu membalasnya dengan kedipan satu mata.

Ada teriakan protes dari mereka yang usianya lebih muda, mungkin empat belas sampai lima belas tahun. Namun, para wanita yang telah lewat masa pubertas langsung mengimitasi bunga layu, kepala mereka menunduk bera sembari beringsut mundur. Sedangkan para gadis belum dipukul kedewasaan, mau tak mau, mengikuti kakak-kakak mereka seraya merenggut tak suka.

"Terima kasih."

Santunan tulus terdengar dari laki-laki berhelai eboni, laki-laki yang Atsumu selamatkan dari keriangan wanita, laki-laki jangkung setinggi Atsumu sendiri, laki-laki dengan pakaian berlapis-lapis meski suhu telah menghangat.

Jika dilihat lagi, Atsumu tidak heran dia dirubungi begitu banyak kaum hawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula cekikikan mereka mengganggu," balas Atsumu sambil mengibas tangan laiknya kipas. Satu cengiran muncul di wajah lawan bicara, remaja di depannya tertawa ringan dengan sebuah kepalan tangan menutup mulut.

"Ya, kau benar sekali," timpalnya, "aku tidak pernah ada masalah dengan wanita sebelumnya, malah aku cukup menikmati perhatian yang mereka berikan padaku. Namun saat ini aku sedang dikejar waktu, ah bukan waktu juga, aku sedang bertanya-tanya akankah aku bisa hidup sentosa di sini." Ada kekehan lirih sebagai intermeso. "Tidak kusangka juga wanita di ibu kota lebih liar dibandingkan mereka yang di desa."

"Eh?" Kepala Atsumu naik beberapa derajat, mempertemukan pandangan mereka dalam perbedaan satu senti. Ada harapan kembali tumbuh dalam diri, mirip tunas kecil kacang ajaib yang tumbuh besar setelah terkena air setetes. "Kau bukan dari sini? Aku tidak sendiri!" kicaunya senang, menorehkan pandangan terkaget-kaget dari yang lain.

"Oh?" tukasnya, menumbuhkan kembali sederet kurva pada bibir, "jadi kau juga dari luar kota? Ah, itu menjelaskan aksenmu," paparnya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada tenggorokan Atsumu, kepalanya sedikit meneleng ke kiri.

"Ah, aksenku terlalu barat ya?"

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah ke barat."

Mereka bersitatap sejenak, laki-laki pemikat wanita kembali mengulas senyum menawannya. "Aku dari selatan, _sangat selatan_ , aku belum pernah ke barat, timur, apalagi utara," jelasnya dengan usapan pada pangkal lengan, "suhu di selatan sangat panas sementara ibu kota ada di utara. Aku tahu kau bertanya-tanya soal pakaianku yang berlapis mirip panekuk ini, tapi suhu semacam ini harusnya datang ketika musim dingin barulah lenyap dan musim semi baru kereseng. Ini, ini perubahan iklim yang sangat ekstrim bagiku."

"Kau seperti burung yang terbang ke selatan dan tidak pernah balik lagi," sembur Atsumu tiba-tiba.

Ada keheningan yang merayap bagaikan ular mencari mangsa. Kerusuhan orang jalanan tampak mengabur dalam lingkup ruang dua meter persegi di mana mereka saling memandang. Seakan masuk dalam corong mata masing-masing, memahami pasti nasib yang menuntun sampai sini—gelakan tawa meledak dalam hiburan.

Pundak Atsumu bergetar hebat, laki-laki jangkung terbungkuk-bungkuk bak orang tua. Perut mereka berdua geli, seperti dirubungi kupu-kupu yang membawa bulu burung di mulut mereka, setia menggelitik tanpa lelah. Mengabaikan bagaimana masyarakat lewat melirik penuh penghakiman, sebab mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak mengerti apa-apa. Sebaris pengertian akan jalan hidup anak pencari masa depan.

Ketika bahakan mereda, laki-laki itu mengusap air mata yang sempat menetes di pucuk, kurva tak lekang turun. "Ya, aku burung yang punya burung," candanya sebelum gelombang kedua serotonin menyapu kembali.

"Oh tidak, kau tidak barusan bilang itu." Atsumu termegap-megap dalam tawanya. Kesulitan mencari napas ketika paru-paru bekerja mengeluarkan suara dihias bunyian nyaring dari laring.

"Nyatanya, aku bilang!" Dia menyeletuk, membawa tawa mereka makin menjadi.

Kepala mereka mengayun ke belakang, tangan mencengkeram perut begitu kuat, lutut menekuk hingga berposisi nyaris jongkok. Tidak ada yang berniat mengakhiri euforia bila bukan karena rabu berontak minta oksigen. Untuk kedua kalinya, dengan napas memburu seolah dipacu, mereka membungkuk begitu dalam, menahan tubuh pada lutut. Tanah basah oleh gemericik keringat, menetes setelah lewat dagu.

"Kita belum berkenalan bukan?" seloroh si laki-laki asing, laki-laki jangkung pemikat wanita, senyumnya menawan, "aku Oikawa Tooru, semoga kita bisa saling bantu seterusnya."

Uluran tangan tersodor, Atsumu menyambarnya yakin. "Miya Atsumu, salam kenal Tooru."

Seakan tak bosan muncul ke permukaan seperti lumba-lumba meraup udara, senyum Tooru terulas makin lebar.

•

•

•

•

•

"Daripada burung, dia lebih mirip bunga yang nektarnya menarik perhatian para lebah."

Atsumu mendengkus kencang akan komentar barusan. Bagaimana cara Osamu mengatakan hal itu saat fokusnya berada penuh pada kuncum bunga aster bisa dibilang menggelikan. Di antara keduanya, Atsumu adalah orang yang lebih sering berekspresi, bahkan ketika mereka akhirnya menemukan pohon ek besar untuk berteduh dari sengatan panas, Osamu tak menampakkan satupun rona selesa; beda dengan Atsumu yang langsung merebahkan pantat dan membentur punggung pada pohon berumur, bahagia bisa lepas dari serangan mentari.

Sudah lama mereka lepas dari kerusuhan kota. Alun-alun telah selesai dikunjungi, kekecewaan Atsumu muncul saat tahu bahwa persiapan festival masih jauh dari selesai. Maka mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan, keluar jalan utama menuju padang rumput besar yang membentang di sisi utara kota. Anak-anak berlarian kesana-kemari; menggiring roda rotan dipukul stik panjang; bermain lompat-lompatan meniru kelinci; atau kejar-tangkap seraya telapak kecil mereka aktif menginjak rumput setinggi mata kaki—tidak terpengaruh suhu.

Hanya Atsumu dan Osamu remaja mengusung kedewasaan yang betah bertandang di padang lebar ini. Bersisian di bawah pohon ek yang cabangnya menjalar ke mana-mana.

"Tooru sering mengibaratkan dirinya bunga," kicau Atsumu, kepalanya bersandar pada lengan ditumpu lutut, "dia besar kepala soal tampangnya, memang, tapi dia benar juga. Lama-lama dia mengesalkan sih." Batu kerikil dilempar asal ke depan, tenggelam dalam suket, mengagetkan anak perempuan yang kebetulan berlarian di dekat situ—Atsumu langsung mengumandangkan maaf dengan lantang.

"Hmm." Osamu tidak menoleh, apalagi menengadahkan kepala. Jemarinya masih asyik memutar-mutar tangkai bunga aster, melihat kelopak putih itu meroda bagai jentera menggayung air. "Dia bilang dia dari selatan yang sangat selatan kan? Apa dia tidak bisa baca tulis sepertimu?"

Atsumu meloloskan kekehan tipis. "Tidak. Kami sempat panik, kemudian tanpa sadar berdiskusi keras-keras, kebetulan saja ada _orang-orang_ yang mendengar dan memutuskan untuk _membantu_ ," balasnya getir, ada sarkasme yang menggelayuti nada bicara.

" _Orang-orang_ itu temanmu yang lain 'kan? Si Kucing Bangsat dan Burung Hantu Berengsek?" tanya Osamu inosen, hanya mengulang julukan yang dia dengar dari Atsumu sewaktu-waktu dia meracau. Tidak menyadari bahwa kalimatnya memicu sisi humor lawan bicara.

"Ya," Atsumu berusaha menahan tawa, "Tetsurou dan Koutarou bisa baca walau mereka perantau semua. Kami kemudian jadi teman, lalu menyewa dua kamar penginapan—satu berdua, aku terjebak dengan Tooru."

"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali."

Tidak ada empati ataupun simpati, justru sirat hibur melintas sebentar pada warna jelaga. Atsumu hanya bisa mengulas senyum hambar, tertawa datar. "Ya, aku kasihan. Makanya kau harus bantu aku biar aku tidak kasihan lagi," rajuknya dramatis. Punggung tangan diletakkan di atas dahi ketika dirinya melendetkan diri pada Osamu, memberinya beban sampai-sampai pemuda itu terdorong ke tanah saking tidak kuatnya.

"Ah! Bunga asterku!" pekiknya sayang pada kuntum kuning dipenjara putih, terlempar jauh diembus pawana menuju rerumputan, sebelum kemudian terinjak tidak sadar oleh gelindingan rotan seorang bocah.

"Hilang? Bagus, kau bisa memfokuskan diri padaku."

Barangkali Atsumu tertular kebiadaban kawan-kawannya. Barangkali memang dia sudah berengsek semenjak masih di desa. Sehingga tidak sadar bahwa apa yang telah dia perbuat memancing rasa dongkol dari seorang remaja pasif yang sebenarnya picik.

"Ayo kembali, sudah lewat tengah hari," ujar Osamu tiba-tiba, menggeliat di bawah berat badan Atsumu agar lepas dari kurungan. Iris abu melirik pendampingnya sebentar, dalam hati petir dendam menggelegar diam-diam. "Mengganti waktu yang tersisa, kau harus mengulang alfabet lagi, sambil menulis kalau bisa. Kita pulang setelah kau bisa membaca alfabet tiga puluh kali dan menulisnya lima kali tanpa salah."

Atsumu terseok, bola matanya membuntang tidak percaya, mulut menganga lebar mirip ular piton. "T-t-t-tunggu sebentar! Jangan kejam begitu, dong!"

Sebuah protesan yang hanya dibalas oleh peletan lidah

•

•

•

•

•

Jika bukan karena Tetsurou datang menjemput, sampai hari berganti pun Atsumu dan Osamu akan duduk saling bahu mengurutkan alfabet dalam barikade rak buku menjulang.

"Kau tidak bercanda saat bilang dia berwajah sama denganmu," komentar Tetsurou dengan siulan panjang menyerupai burung kenari. Maniknya yang sekelam mutiara hitam di perut kerang menjeling penasaran ke arah yang bersangkutan, rasa ingin tahu menyeruak jelas sembari enamel menggigiti gagang alang-alang. "Kupikir kau membual," lanjutnya.

Atsumu mengernyit ofensif. "Buat apa aku membual? Kau pikir aku sama dengan Tooru?"

Kekekan jatuh tipis dari buah bibir Tetsurou. Ilalang panjang naik turun ketika dia berucap disemprot sindiran, "Ya kalian sama-sama bodoh dan tak bisa baca sih—"

"Tutup mulutmu sialan!"

Selagi mereka berseteru, tersisalah Osamu yang hanya menonton dalam sunyi. Penampakan Kuroo Tetsurou memang cocok diberi julukan Kucing Bangsat—bagian kucing, bukan bangsat. Osamu tidak berani mengumpati orang yang baru dikenal. Ada secercah perasaan tidak nyaman untuk dia, mungkin karena dia tukang provokasi, atau remaja penggemar beri ledekan, mungkin juga karena satire yang tanpa absen mendekap tiap lontaran kata.

Tetsurou, ahli persuasi, di balik ejekan kasar yang Atsumu agihkan tanpa henti di balik punggung, dia memberi kesan seorang kakak teladan.

Osamu bertanya-tanya, apa dia punya adik?

"Apa kau punya adik?"

Tetsurou berhenti tertawa, Atsumu berhenti menjambak, Osamu terdiam dalam linglungnya sendiri. Keheningan tajam menerkam tiba-tiba, mengganti atmosfir ria menjadi ketebalan mengerikan yang bisa dipotong dengan pisau.

 _Ah, aku keceplosan_ , batin Osamu, _apa ini topik sensitif?_

Mereka terdiam lama, lama sekali. Cukup lama sampai sepan bagi lembayung senja untuk sepenuhnya lenyap ditelan malam kelam; cukup lama untuk mengganti matahari dengan candra di langit; cukup lama hingga orang-orang telah abai pada tiga remaja tanggung yang berdiri kaku di jalanan berdebu, memutuskan tidak peduli dan memilih menyalakan lampu-lampu minyak mereka di rumah. Baru saja Osamu hendak mengucap maaf dengan rikuh, tapi terhenti ketika Tetsurou justru mulai mengaku.

"Aku tidak punya adik," jawabnya ringkas, padat, jelas, dengan laras terdengar pedar, "tapi aku punya teman, dia setahun lebih muda dariku jadi kuanggap adik. Akhir-akhir ini aku baru sadar bahwa perasaanku sudah berkembang dari _adik_ menjadi sesuatu yang _lebih spesial_. Kau tahu maksudku." Gelak pedih, Osamu langsung paham.

_Cinta. Maksudnya cinta._

Embusan napas panjang terdengar melolong dari sela gigi. Tetsurou menengadahkan kepala, bertemu purnama yang tengah melakukan tugasnya menyinari bumi dengan pilar-pilar gemilau perak. "Tiga bulan lalu dia jatuh sakit, parah. Keluargaku dan keluarganya tidak punya uang untuk berobat; tabib bilang umurnya tidak akan lama lagi, tabib bilang sebaiknya dia banyak-banyak minta pengampunan pada Tuhan dan atau Dewa Matahari agar dosanya diampuni jadi dia bisa menginjak surga tanpa ragu, _tabib bilang lebih baik melepaskan sejak dini_."

Bayang-bayang Tetsurou beralih jauh pada sebuah ruangan kecil tak memadai. _Helai pirang lepek membasahi bantal keras ketika dia mengusapnya penuh kasih, sang empu terbatuk-batuk, netra kuning cerah bak mata kucing di tengah gulita menangkap ekspresi gelisah. Tepukan pada pipi menyadarkan Tetsurou dari lamunan pupus harapan, kerutan alis menyambutnya._

_" **Kau** tidak pantas terlihat sedih begitu," ujurnya dengan tenggorokan serak, "aku akan baik-baik saja. **Kau** akan memastikan aku baik-baik saja, 'kan?"_

_Sepuluh jari Tetsurou bergetar, meremas kelindan baju kuat-kuat ketika hatinya memantap._

_"Ya. Ya, aku akan membuatmu baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, kita akan mengusik kucing tetangga bersama-sama lagi."_

_Sentilan pada dahi, tawa parau._

"Ah, aku minta maaf."

Suara lembut Osamu menyadarkan Tetsurou dari reminisensi memori. Remaja itu menunduk dalam, memainkan buku-buku jari dengan gelisah, ada kabut rasa bersalah menutupi bola matanya—dia benar-benar menyesal.

Tetsurou terdiam, kemudian menyeringai lebar seraya mengusap rambut kelabu yang lebih muda. "Tidak apa-apa, itulah alasanku ke sini! Untuk cari uang! Saat aku pulang aku yakin dia akan menyambut dengan senyum!" serunya semangat, pupil berapi-api seolah habis disulut.

Walau tersentak oleh gestur paksaan, Osamu mengulas senyum kelewat kecil untuk bantu menyemangati. Sementara Atsumu sudah merangkul kawannya itu sembari bercerita soal masa-masa yang terjadi selama dua bulan saling kenal, berusaha membangkitkan suasana kembali.

Tetsurou bekerja keras untuk orang yang dia cintai. Dia menolak mengikuti takdir dan memilih melawan dengan segenap kekuatan. Mereka—Atsumu dan tiga temannya, lebih tangguh dari yang Osamu kira.

 _Atsumu dan Tooru tidak bisa baca, kemiskinan melanda kampung Tetsurou,_ Osamu menghela, _kerajaan kita belum ada dalam performa terbaiknya_.

Pikiran tanpa ada maksud diutarakan, tenggelam dalam raksi malam yang kian melarut.

•

•

•

•

•

Sudah jadi kebiasaan, tiap pagi sebelum baskara memunculkan diri, Atsumu dan Osamu bertemu di depan ruang pengetahuan. Duduk bersama di tumpuan masuk, mengulang pelajaran kemarin atau memulai baru. Osamu membawa perkamen kosong, tinta, dan pena bulu; Atsumu membawa bagan berlukis alfabet juga angka-angka. Mereka akan mengulas, saling berdempetan untuk membagi hangat, menunggu sampai penjaga membuka pintu disertai pandangan menjuri, memilih meja-kursi di dekat jendela agar jam matahari terlihat jelas, kemudian belajar belajar belajar _belajar_ sampai petang terlewat lama.

Pagi itu seperti pagi yang lain: Osamu duduk pada anak tangga ketiga, jemarinya memainkan serabut angsa tanpa noda garam besi, bibir terbekap dalam segel malas sehingga dia tak bersiul-siul sebagai pembunuh waktu. Pucuk-pucuk fajar masih wirang muncul. Pagi ini Osamu datang terlalu awal.

Remaja itu menghela panjang, uap napas mengambang tenang di depan mulut lalu lenyap dibawa angin, Osamu meringis tipis melihat warna putih berumur sesaat itu. Musim panas memang telah merangkak pasti pada puncaknya, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan masa-masa sebelum terbit mentari pastilah panas. Berkebalikan dengan siang di mana keringatlah yang merebas.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, retina Osamu mengindra sinar kemerah-merahan dari ufuk timur sana. Tersembunyi di balik bukit, merayap lambat di puncak kanopi hutan, mengganti ungu gelap menjadi marun terang. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali kala mengamati matahari makin naik, mulut membentuk huruf O kecil, lumayan terkesan.

"Dia terlambat."

Ah.

Hati Osamu berdesir kacau. Kemarin, _kemarin_ , memang dia telah mendeklarasikan Atsumu resmi bisa baca dan tulis. Kemarin, mereka merayakan dengan makan asinan murah di depan taman pustaka. Kemarin, mereka selesai lebih awal, tidak sampai petang menjelang. Kemarin, Atsumu melambai kencang tanpa satu kalimat yang biasa dia katakan setiap mereka berpisah.

_Sampai bertemu besok!_

Tidak. Atsumu tidak bilang.

Dan ya, Osamu terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mendapati detail kelewat kentara itu. Nuraninya masih berharap, _barangkali Atsumu akan datang._ Mereka bisa mengobrol soal buku-buku terbaru, pemerataan kesejahteraan negeri, atau memanjat pohon ek mengikuti bualan Atsumu dua hari lalu.

"Sial, dia tidak akan datang, benar?"

Sejak masih kanak-kanak, Osamu tak pernah memperhatikan emosi juga perasaannya sendiri. Mereka _tidak_ penting, _tidak_ berguna. Pendapatnya takkan didengar. Dia belajar mengatur roman di muka, belajar menahan segala bentuk ekspresi yang bisa menjadi bencana bila nampak, belajar menahan tangis bahkan jika keadaan menuntut untuk ditetes. Isi hati, relung pikiran, tak boleh terlihat. Atau dia akan dicecar habis-habisan oleh _mereka yang lebih tinggi._

Maka, dia cukup bangga pada diri sendiri karena berhasil menyembunyikan getar asam pada dadanya, mendorong jauh-jauh lejitan _menjijikkan_ itu sebelum memburat depan wajah lagi tingkah laku. Tidak akan diucap, tidak akan diujar, pun diberitakan.

Namun, walaupun Osamu belajar untuk tak pernah memperlihatkan raut selain bosan—ada kala di mana dia lelah dengan semua itu.

Penjaga perpustakaan telah datang sejak tadi. Dua kali memanggil Osamu untuk masuk, satu kali bertanya di mana _temannya_ yang berisik. Osamu menjawab dengan gumaman pasif, menolak.

_Ini menggelikan. Kau baru bertemu dengannya._

Ya, Osamu baru bertemu Atsumu kurang dari seminggu. Dan remaja itu telah meninggalkan efek besar dalan roda kehidupan Osamu tanpa dia sadari. Ketika keberadaannya tercerabut tiba-tiba, Osamu tak bisa tidak merasa _sepi_.

Mereka tak saling berjumpa lagi setelah itu.

Atsumu menghilang, seolah bumi membelah dan menelannya tanpa sisa.

Osamu terlalu lelah untuk peduli, tapi dia _berangan_.

•

•

•

•

•

Dalam satu irama, tiga dari empat ranjang dalam ruang pengap berderak bersamaan. Pemilik-pemiliknya langsung merebah nyaman, mengumandangkan rasa lejar keras-keras sebagai perwakilan jeritan lara sekujur raga. Atsumu tiada beda, seluruh tubuhnya kaku, sakit, dan dia yakin memar-memar baru pastilah terbentuk apik di atas kulitnya sekarang, melawat selama beberapa hari ke depan dengan rasa nyeri bila tertekan.

Lampu gantung di plafon cahayanya remang-remang kemerahan. Redup, bahkan. Namun untuk kali ini, Atsumu merasa bahwa marun tidak nyala dari lampu lilin itu menerkam retinanya tanpa ampun. Benar-benar membuat buta. Efek berlarian selama lima jam dikurung gulita total, kemungkinan. Sehingga sedikit nyala lampu langsung terasa seperti cercah surya sehabis gerhana—terlalu tiba-tiba. Lagipula hutan di sisi timur ibu kota terkenal akan kelebatannya. Bulan pun tak terlihat jelas putih-putihnya menyerusuk lewat celah dedaunan.

Maka, agar Atsumu terlindung dari lampu remang di langit-langit, dia membawa kedua tangannya menutup bagian indra pengelihatan. Menyilang seakan menyegel. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai senyar gering terasa menusuk-nusuk tiap inci badannya. Erangan frustrasi melolong satu sekon kemudian.

"Ugh, aku bisa gila!"

Sebutir kalimat, yang entah mengapa mewakili penderitaan tiga orang lainnya dalam ruangan. Futakuchi Kenji merespon dari kasurnya sendiri, setelah mengubah posisi menjadi telentang habis sebelumnya tengkurap.

"Setuju, setuju, setuju, setuju," jawabnya jenuh. Merepetisi empat kali sebuah kata, intonasi memberat seiring waktu berlalu. Geraman bertajuk mengkal merambat di udara tidak berapa lama kemudian.

Satu orang, satu-satunya yang masih betah berdiri meski jasad meminta istirahat, hanya mendengkus pelan. Sembari mengganti pakaian berbau pesing keringat, dia menimpali, "Menjadi prajurit sepenuhnya pilihan kalian. Latihan tiga bulan tanpa rekreasi adalah konsekuensi." Diakhiri dengan putaran bola mata, Daishou Suguru kini sukses mengganti seragam dengan baju putih polos.

"Eh, kau ada benarnya," balas Atsumu. Laki-laki itu mencoba duduk, meringis keras ketika memar-memar di tubuhnya terasa menggigit. "Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak mengira pelatihan akan sebrutal ini," akunya dengan tawa paksa. Mata bergulir pada Daishou yang kini menyelonjorkan kaki di kasur, mengurut betis untuk menghilangkan pegal.

Kenji menahan kikikan, turut mendudukkan diri. "Saking brutalnya sampai ada yang tidak tahan dan langsung terlelap ya," cetusnya. Ain cokelatnya tertuju pada ranjang di bagian silang ranjang, lebih tepatnya pemuda yang tengah tidur terlelap disertai dengkuran keras. Masih memakai seragam berlambang krisan raksasa, tanpa menanggalkan atribut apapun kecuali pedang di kaki tilam. "Lihat, Taketora sudah tidur," ujurnya dengan seringaian.

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya," komentar Suguru, dadanya mulai menyentuh lutut, sebuah peregangan rutin yang selalu dia lakukan di penghujung hari. "Kalian semua kan fisiknya seperti bayi baru lahir."

Gulungan kaos kaki Atsumu lemparkan pada Suguru, tepat mengenai surai cokelatnya. "Itu tidak benar," sanggahnya, "aku lari-lari tiap pagi kok!" Ada kebanggaan tersirat pada kalimat, Kenji menggeleng-geleng.

Hidung Suguru mengkerut waktu mendapati kaos kaki berbau busuk milik teman sekamarnya memantul, dia langsung melemparnya balik menggunakan papan pedang. "Ya, berapa putaran keliling ibukota? Tiga? Empat? Lima?"

"...."

Atsumu tidak menjawab. Suguru tersenyum. Kenji terdiam. Taketora masih melengkur.

"Ya, itu yang kupikirkan."

Malam hari, seperti hari-hari lainnya, telah jatuh seminggu semenjak mereka pertama bersua. Seminggu setelah berbaris selepas senja di lapangan besar kastil, tiga puluh orang dari berbagai latar belakang, berbagai daerah, mengincar satu tujuan: uang. Kemudian mendapat pelbagai tekanan batin juga fisik. Seleksi untuk menunjukan siapa yang paling sanggup bertahan.

Bisa dibilang, Atsumu menyesal buru-buru mencalonkan diri sehabis Osamu menyatakan dirinya sudah bisa baca—syarat utama menjadi serdadu. Ternyata begitu surat lamaran diterima, mereka menuntut Atsumu untuk kembali ke kastil sebelum matahari terbenam, sembari membawa baju-baju ganti dan keperluan. Dia hanya sanggup menuturkan salam pada tiga kawannya, sebelum terisolasi dalam tembok megah nan latihan mengerikan.

"Besok apa jadwalnya?" Kenji bertanya seraya mengganti pakaian, mengikuti langkah Suguru—yang sekarang sudah lepas dari kenyataan dan menyambangi alam mimpi.

Atsumu menggendikkan bahu. "Bedil, yang lintasan pelurunya paling akurat akan ditunjuk sebagai penembak jitu, lalu latihannya akan berbeda lagi."

"Enak sekali tidak bertemu Kapten Sawamura lagi."

"Tapi penanggung jawab buat penembak jitu katanya lebih seram lagi? Namanya Kita Shinsuke."

Tawa kering menguar di udara. Kenji melepas sepatu kulitnya, melempar dua alas kaki malang itu ke tepian meja. "Ya sudahlah, kita harus tidur. Besok bangun pagi."

"....Ya."

Malam hari, malam yang lain, Atsumu terperangkap bunga tidur setelah menggaung dalam penyesalan nan rasa bersalah karena tak sempat berucap salam pisah pada satu-satunya orang yang berani membantu di kala pupus harapan.

Atsumu berasian, semoga Osamu tidak lupa padanya dan _mungkin_ bersedia memaafkan.

•

•

•

•

•

Pada tiga bulan latihan keras bak neraka, dua puluh tujuh dari tiga puluh lima pendaftar memilih angkat kaki lalu pergi. Menyisa delapan orang berpelitur lara di balik seragam berlambang krisan kuning besar. Dua membawa senapan, lima membawa pedang, satu membawa tombak. Berlutut di tengah ruang singgasana mewah ditimpa cahaya pagi dari sela-sela kaca bermozaik warna-warni. Pelantikan datang, lalu mereka resmi menyandang gelar prajurit.

Kapten Sawamura berdiri di pojok barisan, tegas seperti biasa. Atsumu beruntung dia berposisi di tengah barisan, atau aura intimidasi pria tersebut akan membuatnya muntah detik itu juga.

Pelantikan ini membuatnya harap-harap cemas. Dia melihat banyak remaja tangguh angkat kaki dari gerbang kastil, membawa tas-tas berisi perlengkapan mereka dan tidak kembali lagi. Taketora juga, dia memutuskan menyerah ketika genap satu bulan.

Latihan tiga bulan tanpa keluar istana kecuali berlatih di hutan sebelah timur. Tidak mengikuti perayaan festival, tidak menangkap penampilan perdana Pangeran Pertama, sejujurnya Atsumu kecewa—tapi bekerja di bangunan megah yang sudah pasti berupa rumah keluarga bangsawan, jelas memberi lebih banyak kesempatan untuk berjumpa si pangeran misterius.

Mereka berlutut lama, tanpa berani menganjur ke depan. Hanya bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di luar pintu kembar setinggi empat meter yang dibiarkan terbuka jadi celah. Samar-samar terdengar tapak kaki mengalun, menuju pojok barisan tempat Kapten Sawamura berdiri bangga. Ada bunyi bisikan, Atsumu tidak menangkap bisikan apa, tapi kemudian Kapten Sawamura berperi lantang,

"Raja dan Putra Mahkota sedang mengadakan ekspedisi ke tenggara, jadi Pangeran Pertama yang akan melantik kalian."

_Bicara soal keberuntungan._

Atsumu bisa merasakan gelenyar senang merambati tiap mili tubuhnya. Mengalir bersama tiap-tiap pembuluh darah. Salahkan serotonin memberi suasana bahagia berlebih pada hati. Rasa penasaran yang membuncah akhirnya akan terbayar. Bahkan diapun bisa membekuk ekstasi sama dari kawan-kawannya. Mereka semua juga penasaran, seumur hidup ingin tahu siapa yang ada di balik gelar Pangeran Pertama.

Bayangan pelangi dari kaca mozaik semakin pendek, tanda mentari telah jalan memuncak ke langit untuk bertengger. Kira-kira seperempat jalan menuju titik tertinggi, terdengar gebrakan kencang dari arah pintu empat meter berbahan jati. Langkah yang menggema tidak kalut seperti yang tertangkap telinga semenjak tadi—penuh emosi membara, siap membakar.

Orang itu, siapapun itu, berdiri tepat di podium pas di depan Atsumu. Tidak berjubah, tapi bahan pakaiannya jelas mahal. Bahkan dari sudut rendah, Atsumu masih bisa menangkap jalinan benang emas pada kelindannya. Sebilah pedang menggantung di sisi kiri, longgar, sarungnya terlihat kotor tanda sering dibawa ke luar. _Pangeran Pertama?_ batin Atsumu sambil menggigit bibir kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi," bentaknya menggelegar, beresonansi tepat menuju kuping tiap prajurit dalam ruangan, "kalian semua bertahan, kalian membuktikan diri kalian pantas untuk berlutut di sini, secara alami telah menunjukkan kesediaan kalian melayani Raja dan negara."

Aneh kah bila Atsumu menemukan suaranya tidak asing?

"Aku tidak akan bicara panjang lebar seperti ayahku, jadi kita lakukan saja ini," teriaknya seraya menarik pedang, perak dengan sedikit karat pada mata pisau, diangkat tinggi-tinggi bilamana bentuk bayangan di depan benar-benar memproyeksikan pemiliknya, "ikuti aku: UNTUK NEGARA YANG SELALU DIBERKAHI BENDERANG MATAHARI!!"

"UNTUK NEGARA YANG SELALU DIBERKAHI BENDERANG MATAHARI!!"

Mereka berteriak, berseru, menyatakan kesungguhan untuk mengabdi. Apapun agar dimasukkan dalam satuan tempur; agar mendapat kerja lalu digaji uang barang sepeser; agar bisa membuktikan diri jadi berguna. Orasi Pangeran Pertama tidak seberapa, tapi jelas mampu membangkitkan gairah bertarung serta memaku nyata kesetiaan.

"Kalian boleh angkat kepala kalian."

Tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali, kedelapan orang serentak mendongak untuk bertatap muka dengan Sang Pangeran.

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

Kilauan mata kelabu adalah hal pertama yang Atsumu lihat.

Dan Osamu, dia tidak mengira akan mendapat pandang gelap cokelat itu lagi—mencongak ke arahnya.

•

•

•

•

•

" _Kau_ Pangeran Pertama? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?"

"Kau tidak pernah tanya."

"Oh tentu, karena hal itu benar-benar wajar untuk ditanyakan," tukasnya kesal diselingi travesti, "'Oh hei, cuacanya bagus ya? Omong-omong, apa kau Pangeran Pertama?' Oh ya, _sangat natural!_ "

"Ugh." Buku bersampul pancarona dengan huruf besar latin berlukiskan _Hamlet_ ditutup kencang, bunyinya mengendarai angin menuju bunga-bunga harum di taman mini tempat mereka bersengketa. Beberapa penjaga senior mengirim pandangan bertanya, ada juga lirikan cela. Tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin serdadu baru dilantik bisa sedekat itu dengan Pangeran Pertama.

"Dengar ya," Kata-kata milik Osamu menggantung sesaat ketika dirinya menarik napas, "Aku memang _Pangeran Pertama_. Lalu kenapa? Bukan hal penting."

" _Bukan hal penting_?" beo Atsumu tidak percaya, "kau membuat seluruh jalanan membicarakanmu! Apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Ya, aku sadar," balasnya balik, sekaligus memutar badan, kini mereka saling bersemuka. "Aku selalu turun ke kota setiap hari. Aku tidak bodoh. Apa kau lupa siapa yang mengajarimu aksara, hah?" Iritasi mengambil alih nada yang keluar. Buku paling mahsyur sepanjang sejarah pun diremat kuat hingga buku jari memutih. Topeng datar, tanpa pernah merasakan ekspresi, mulai luntur perlahan-lahan.

Atsumu mundur satu langkah, tidak menyangka ledakan kecil semacam ini. Niatnya hanya bertanya, tapi sepertinya dia sudah lama melewati sebuah garis batas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang? Kau bisa dapat reputasi bagus!"

"Karena, kau dengar baik-baik ya. Aku _bukanlah_ anak dari Raja dan Ratu. Paham? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka masih memberiku gelar Pangeran Pertama. Aku bukan pangeran."

Pawana mengembus dari puncak bukit di sisi barat, turun menunggangi tembok-tembok besar kastil menuju taman berhias bunga rampai. Wewangian kayu tua berusia paska satu milenia diselip campur aduk harum kembang menyambar penghidu, memberi getar asing tapi juga familier. Laksana aroma masa kecil yang terbuang kedewasaan. Tidak ada yang berani mematah kesunyian, tanpa sadar memberi kesempatan hidung menyesap lamat-lamat bau nostalgik tersebut.

"Kau," kalimat Atsumu terjeda keraguan, "kau bercanda, 'kan?"

Kelopak di bawah pengindra berkedut tipis. Rajutan alis lawan bicara cocok bersanding dengan kerutan dahi berlapis-lapis macam baju Tooru di akhir musim semi. Osamu menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan gejolak yang mulai pasang di dalam hati.

"Tidak."

Dia hanya menungucapkan satu kata itu sebelum pergi menuju menara timur, mengabaikan Atsumu yang tergugu di tempat.

_Skandal macam apa ini?_

•

•

•

•

•

Pohon apel di samping jendela buahnya manis berair. Batangnya kukuh kecokelatan sampai bisa dipanjat-panjat tiga orang dewasa. Pateranya lebat membayangi tanah, beberapa butir selalu menari bersama bayu sebelum jatuh menjadi keresak. Buah kemerahan, gemuk, saling beradu menunjukkan siapakah yang paling montok. Sebuah pemandangan pagi tiap kali Osamu membuka tingkap, membawa udara masuk untuk mengganti kepengapan memuakkan dalam kamar besar kosong.

Tidak ada yang berbeda pagi itu. Osamu membuka bingkai kaca tepat setelah jam kukuk dimatikan sebab berbunyi kelewat nyaring. Pemandangan pohon apel adalah hal pertama yang terlihat. Kemudian susupan binar mentari dari sela-sela daun. Buah-buah gemuk yang menempel pada dahan seperti musik gantung bayi. Lalu jika menyipit sedikit, akan terlihat kanopi lebat dari hutan timur sana. Oh, tentu saja, wajah terbalik seseorang juga menjadi hal yang tak bisa dilewat—

Tunggu.

Osamu mengerjap, sesaat coba mencerna akan corak cokelat dari gemilau mata besar memenuhi seluruh jangkauan pandang. Berkilau, bertekad, berani, dan _sepenuhnya milih orang lain_. Butuh tiga detik bagi remaja itu untuk sadar pasti akan keadaan. Dengan berisik, Osamu beringsut mundur—mengumpat keras-keras ketika kaki tersandung karpet beludru, memicu goyahnya keseimbangan, dan mengakibatkan bokongnya berciuman langsung pada taris dengan bunyi debum.

Orang itu—orang tidak ada otak yang sedang bergelanyut di dahan pohon apel selayak monyet—hanya mengulas senyum usil. Surai konyak terang menguntil ketika sang empu bergerak dalam sebuah ayunan bak pendulum. Lengannya memutari dahan, tubuh melompat masuk ke kamar lewat bukaan ram. Sol sepatu menghentak keras ketika membuat kontak dengan lantai batu.

"Kau—"

"Aku."

Miya Atsumu berdiri di sana, dengan senyum yang selalu tertempel lestari seakan diplester oleh getah pohon ajaib. Seragam putih-merah berpola krisan raksasa melekat di badannya, dihias oleh sebilah pedang pada sisi kiri pinggang. Kepercayaan diri menguar pekat—meskipun disisip kegugupan sekecil kutu. Atsumu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Osamu untuk meraih. Tangan berkeringat, kasar, kotor oleh serpih batang kayu apel.

Namun, Osamu tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyambut.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka telah berdiri silih hadap. Beroman kontras antar satu sama lain. Atsumu dengan kegugupan yang kentara makin jelas, makin mengambil alih percaya diri; Osamu yang tampak bosan seperti biasanya, kecuali bahwa satu alis terangkat mengindikasikan keheranan.

"Aku ingin bertanya suatu hal padamu." Atsumu menggeret sebuah kursi dari tepian nakas, membawa tubuhnya duduk tanpa permisi—Osamu ingin menegur, tapi tidak jadi. Karena kelihatannya, _apapun_ yang hendak Atsumu tanyakan itu lebih penting ketimbang pemakaian sembarang properti _Sang Pangeran Pertama_ tanpa izin. "Dan kumohon, jawab sejujurnya—atau sejauh yang kau ketahui," lanjutnya sewaktu Osamu menyamankan diri duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Apa?"

Tersurat Atsumu menarik napas, dalam, tajam, lama. Mengisi penuh alveolus dengan unsur bernomor atom delapan, sebelum membuang pelan-pelan senyawa toksik dengan mata terpejam. "Apa—" Suara Atsumu tercekat, _mengejutkan_. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan kau _bukan_ Pangeran Pertama?"

 _Oh_.

Bagi Osamu sekarang, lantai juga kaki terselimut kasut tercelik menarik ketimbang lawan bicara.

_Bagaimana aku membereskan masalah ini?_

Tidak ada maksud untuk kelepasan bicara kemarin. Tidak ada niat untuk mengaku sebagai bukan anak kandung pemimpin negara. Semua itu tercipta sebab emosi yang berujar karena redut, keki, dan galabah mengambil alih akal sehat untuk menyentak. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya jarang terjadi, hampir mustahil. Impulsivitas dan Osamu tak pernah cocok disanding bersama, entah jantur macam apa yang Atsumu pakai untuk mendorong remaja itu menuju spontanitas curah hati.

"Osamu?"

Panggilan itu terdengar jauh, jauh, _jauh_. Seakan ditangkap dari tengah samudera gelap. Dikukung bahar, bunyinya merembet jadi dengung tak pasti. Asin. Sakit. Tirta menyerbu peparu tanpa oksigen, membuat sesak siapapun yang terseret menuju dasar segara. Osamu merasa dadanya berdegup keras. Rabunya menjerit asak, ibarat ditekan paron sekian kilogram—

"Osamu!"

—barulah dia sadar, telah lewat beberapa menit semenjak terakhir kali dirinya menghirup napas.

Atsumu membawa telapak kasarnya mengapit samping kepala Osamu hati-hati. Memaksa pemuda itu mengangkat tendas, helai-helai kelabu bak asap menghentak ke belakang. Iris jelaga mencelang panik, pupil menyusut hingga sekecil biji zarah. Tremor menjelanak pasti—getar teror menjalari tangan dari buah pipi, Atsumu sadar jelas.

"Ikuti aku," bisik Atsumu perlahan, membawa dirinya mendekat. Hela keduanya bersatu-padu dalam alunan bersepah: satu seringan adagio dan satu memburu alegro. "Imbangi napasku, pelan-pelan."

Osamu mengikuti. Sulit, tapi dia mencoba.

Cungapannya beroncet-roncet memudar. Tarikan putus-putus pendek berubah dalam nan panjang. Sampai pada akhir berupa inhalasi normal kembali. Dirinya memejam, merasakan air mata meleleh keluar—Atsumu lebih dari sekadar bersedia untuk menyeka dengan bujari.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya serak, "dan maaf. Aku bereaksi berlebihan."

Hati Atsumu mencelos nyeri. "Hei, tidak apa-apa," balasnya tenang. Jempol menyapu bawah mata dengan gerakan memutar. "Aku tahu apa yang kutanyakan itu keterlaluan, maaf, tapi aku harus tahu—" Osamu memejam, alisnya berkerut tajam kala mendengar penuturan tersebut, dia mulai menyiuk lagi. _Ah_ , batin Atsumu kecut.

"Maaf...."

"Mm," gumam Osamu, menggeleng lemah, "kau hanya bertanya, aku saja yang ... ah." Kesepuluh jemari bergerak pelan, menumpu tangan Atsumu yang tak bergerak satu sentipun. Kotor, kasar, berkeringat—tapi hangat dan menenangkan. Seperti diselubungi magis dari hutan peri terisolasi.

"Tidak, aku yang—" Tegukan ludah terdengar kasar. Atsumu merasa durjanya memanas. "—salah." Kata terakhir tadi nyaris berupa desisan. _Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Bukan waktunya_.

Lengang membaret jarak tanpa dipinta. Menggial detik sampai ayal menghantar. Mili-mili sekon ibarat warsa berisi pilu. Hanya ada dersikan tirai membentur kaca; gisilan batang-batang apel; benturan ringan buah merah montok yang menggiring bak orkestra. Osamu menolak bicara, masih menyerap hangat dari kasarnya telapak; Atsumu bersabar, menahan raut agar tak berubah konyol.

"Aku," gumam Osamu akhirnya, lirih memutus sunyi, "aku akan cerita padamu tapi, ini agak ... uhh."

Pertanyaan tabu, berkemungkinan besar menimbulkan riak kontroversi. Ya, ya, Atsumu tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku memaksa."

"Hmm."

Sejenak, kelambu ranjang dalam gadingan waktu mengguit rupa warna pada mata-mata mengilap. Beberapa detik menutup sinar baskara pagi menyongsong siang sebab kelindannya dihalau pawana. Atsumu mendapat ilusi satu detik, tentang keberadaan laki-laki di hadapannya sebagai malaikat berkubung kain suci—dia harus menampar dirinya sendiri dalam benak sesaat kemudian. _Fokus_ , pikirnya berulang kali.

"Duduk di sini."

Jari-jari lentik menepuk lembut pinggir ranjang, tepat di sebelah. Atsumu menarik diri dari kursi, langsung merebahkan bokong pada kapuk halus, empuk, yang jelas takkan bisa ia rasakan di asrama serdadu. Seakan duduk di atas awan, dibelai begitu nyaman.

"Kau pernah dengar soal anak kembar?"

Atsumu mengernyit. Lembar-lembar memorinya terbuka pada saat bersamaan. Membawa Atsumu pergi ke masa kanak-kanak penggigit kuku deriji. Buku bergambar ada di hadapan, detak jantung Ibunda berdebum di telinga, suara hangat menguraikan kisah lama sebagai dongeng di siang terik. Secangkir air sejuk dibiarkan menghangat dipanggang suhu, karena sang empu tengah fokus menghibur bocah berusia tujuh tahun.

Itu adalah satu dari ribuan keping kenangan. Atsumu memilihnya, memutar kilat apa yang terjadi saat itu, sepuluh tahun lalu. Kemudian, kerutan di dahinya bertambah, kala kebingungan mulai menyergap.

"Pernah. Itu mitos kan? Bunda selalu mendongengkan itu padaku dulu."

Desah lelah Osamu melengahkan Atsumu.

"Ib—Bundamu pasti pernah kan, bercerita soal anak kembar ini?"

Ibu jari serta telunjuk mengapit dagu, yang ditanya menunduk dalam.

"Pernah, malam-malam sebelum tidur."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Kepala Atsumu naik dengan cepat, rambut pirang melambung perlahan. Cokelat menubruk kelabu. Keseriusan Osamu mulai membuat Atsumu menyesali keputusannya bertanya.

"Eh?"

•

•

•

•

•

_Ibu pernah berkata saat makan malam telah hancur dilahap perut. Ketika bulan bersinar lembut di atas kepala, cahayanya menembus bingkai jendela. Kala tubuh hangat ada dalam selimut, sosok ibu duduk di sebelah ranjang, dengan senyum lembut di wajah._

_Sebuah dongeng, diceritakan bersama dengan alunan sunyi._

_"Dahulu, dahulu sekali, terlahir dua anak kembar—ya, seperti dalam mitos—tepat pada tengah malam ketika purnama sampai di puncak langit kelam."_

_Katanya._

_"Mereka adalah satu jiwa yang terpecah jadi dua, menjadi dua insan berbeda, dengan kesadaran yang berbeda pula. Namun, jauh di lubuk hati, selamanya mereka berbagi satu nyawa yang sama."_

_Ibu berdendang, sangat lembut._

_"Sayangnya, dunia masih bergelut pada yang namanya kegelapan. Sihir jahat dipercaya tumbuh dalam sepasang saudara itu, karena kata mereka, 'Manusia harusnya terlahir satu-satu! Bukan dua sekaligus!' Sembari menodongkan obor ke hadapan pasangan suami istri yang hanya bisa memohon. Karena kenyataannya, sepasang kembar itu, belum genap usianya satu hari."_

_"'Kami mohon, jangan bunuh mereka!' jerit sang ibu. Bayi dalam gendongannya bergerak gelisah, tapi harus diabaikan karena massa marah lebih berbahaya dibanding tangisan bayi lemah."_

_Aku mengingat diriku berteriak, tidak terima, ibu hanya terkekeh._

_"Karena tekad kuat sang ibu, dua anak kembar itu tidak jadi dimusnahkan. Hanya saja, dengan amat terpaksa, mereka berpisah. Anak yang lebih muda dibawa pergi ke istana, dimana raja dan ratu menanti kehadiran pangeran tapi tak diberi jua. Dengan tangan terbuka mereka menampung, juga membesarkan kembar yang terpisah itu sepenuh hati."_

_Aku bertanya, "Apa dia masih di istana, bu?"_

_Ibu tersenyum lembut, tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di sana. "Itu ... adalah cerita untuk lain waktu."_

_Kecupan pada dahiku mengakhiri kisah yang ibu katakan._

•

•

•

•

•

"Osamu, memang ada apa?"

"...."

Hening menyapu kembali. Tak tergubris oleh bangunnya penghuni kastil, atau teriakan determinasi para prajurit jaga di bawah. Ketukan konstan tapak sepatu terdengar mondar-mandir di balik pintu kayu ek berukir hiasan rumit, bayang seragam pelayan melirik malu dari celah. Di kamar itu, hanya ada mereka berdua, cercah syamsi menuju siang, dan aroma samar buah apel. Kelambu melambai lagi, mengulang cipta imaji berlebihan.

"Kembar. Atsumu, mereka nyata dan bukan mitos," kata Osamu tiba-tiba, matanya menyala bagaikan gada, "manusia tumbuh bersama di dalam rahim seorang wanita, ibu. Itu bukan mitologi."

Dia menarik napas keras, memotong Atsumu yang hendak memprotes. "Dan tentu saja, mereka berwajah sama. Kau, aku. Apa yang Bundamu ceritakan bukan kisah asal biasa. Itu tentang apa yang terjadi satu hari setelah kita mengecap pahit dunia untuk pertama kali."

"....apa?"

"Atsumu. Kita anak kembar dalam cerita. Aku dan kau berbagi jiwa, darah, belenggu muka yang serupa."

Mata abu—sekelam jelaga selepas pembakaran; seindah bintang pada langit cerah tak berawan; seyakin gunung tinggi dan kegagahan mereka; secantik ratusan buket bunga jadi kesatuan—mata yang kini, tak menunjukkan keraguan setitikpun.

Atsumu mengkeret oleh ketakutan akan sesuatu di luar kuasa.

"Kau ... tidak bohong, 'kan?"

Helai-helai kabut berkibar kala kepala membuat gestur penolakan. "Sayangnya, tidak."

Bunyi banting menggema di udara satu sekon kemudian. Kursi kayu, berpelitur cokelat menampakkan garis pembuluh, terpental menabrak tembok tepat di samping jendela. Gesekannya tercetak di atas lantai batu, membentuk garis pucat nyaris tak nampak.

Kaki kanan Atsumu mengantung di udara, buku jari memutih sewarna cadar tilam, menggenggam kuat pinggiran. Kemarahan, marun menyetak pada wajah, sebanding dengan kilatan dalam mata. Geritan gigi mendecit samar, suaranya menggaung lemah.

Osamu duduk tanpa reaksi, hanya sederet nadi yang memompa lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sudah terduga, sudah terbaca, Osamu memprediksi akan apa yang kemungkinan temannya lakukan ketika tahu semuanya. Dan sial, Osamu tidak terlalu mengharap ledakan emosi tiba-tiba macam itu.

"Ini gila! Ini konyol! Aku—"

Punggung Atsumu membentur kapuk-kapuk kenyal. Suara derak dari kasur membaret angin. Kuku mencakar, menjambak rambut cerah ditimpa binar. Lolongan frustrasi mencabik kemudian.

"Kau tahu apa lagi yang gila?"

Atsumu tidak menjawab, Osamu melanjut seakan tak menunggu gubrisan. "Kita bukan anak kembar pertama yang lahir, dan jelas bukan yang terakhir," jelasnya tanpa intonasi pasti, "kisah yang mencuat keluar dari celah tanah kering, kisah yang datang tiap beberapa puluh tahun bila takdir menghendaki. Anak kembar, jika beruntung mereka dipisah tanpa saling kenal; jika sial...."

Osamu mengembalikan napas, gemetar. "Tuhan akan menerima kembali jiwa mereka."

"' _Tuhan akan menerima kembali jiwa mereka?_ '" Atsumu meniung, pedih, "kerajaan ini lebih berantakan daripada yang kubayangkan."

"Aku tahu...."

Selama beberapa waktu, hanya suara tarikan oksigen yang menyisir. Atsumu berbaring, tidak peduli itu ranjang siapa, milik siapa, dia hanya merebah sembari menatapi kayu atas ranjang yang memayungi. Suara geritan gigi tidak memudar.

Osamu menghela napas, panjang. Perlahan ikut menidurkan diri, melipat tangan di atas perut, dirinya memperhatikan tiap-tiap balok kayu di atas kepala. Sisi-sisinya ditempel kelir, mengambang-ambang seakan berenang. Sesekali, pojok kain membelai ujung sepatu, mencipta rasa geli yang terlalu samar untuk diperhatikan.

Menurut jam kukuk di atas dinding, waktu telah menunjuk pukul delapan pagi. Tidak ada pelayan yang menghampiri, mengajak mandi, atau memberi tahu sarapan telah disaji. Osamu pikir, sungguh hebat predestinasi mengatur jalan hidupnya. Setelah semalam berpesan untuk tidak diganggu, dengan kata lain Osamu ingin bangun sendiri, mandi sendiri, juga sarapan sendiri. Karena dirinya ingin pergi ke kota secepat mungkin—Atsumu justru datang.

Tidak akan ada yang menanyai kekosongan Pangeran Pertama di meja makan. Setidaknya saat ini.

"Sungguh menjengkelkan!"

Bunyi derak kembali timbul kala posisi Atsumu berubah menjadi duduk. Pemuda tersebut mendengkus, iris cokelat menabrak abu cerah. "Bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, dengan nasib _anak kembar_ yang terpaksa berpisah atau dieksekusi tapi," jelasnya lelah, "aku ... masalahnya, MASALAHNYA AKU ITU SUDAH SUKA PADAMU!!"

_Hah?_

Sebentar, otak Osamu berhenti bekerja.

Osamu membiarkan dirinya diam, membelalak kaget ketika Atsumu mulai meracau.

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, lalu latihan baca rutin kita, UGH!! Kenapa kita harus bersaudara? Aku tidak bisa mengencani saudaraku sendiri!" Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "INI GILA! KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPAAA? TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MENGHILANGKAN RASA SUKAKU DENGAN CEPAT! AAAAAAARGHHHH!!"

Jeritan terakhir, Osamu yakin, menerbangkan burung-burung gagak di luar sana.

•

•

•

•

•

"Kau tahu, Raja dan Ratu dua periode yang lalu itu kakak beradik."

"Eh?"

•

•

•

•

•

 _Ahh, panas_.

"Tidak tahu malu," komentar Osamu di sela desah, "kita sedang bahas serius dan nafsumu yang tinggi itu—" Embusan napas hangat menerpa paha dalam, sehangat cuaca musim semi, mirip uap sup pada malam bersalju, sukses membuat Osamu terbungkam dalam rintihan. Sesuatu yang basah menyapa, disertai hisapan pada kulit, dan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Kau yang minta." Atsumu membalas dari bawah, satu tangan membuka kaki lawan agar terus mengangkang, satunya mulai memanja kebanggaan yang setengah menegak. "Yah, bukan berarti aku menolak. Setidaknya kini aku tahu perasaan kita sama," cengirnya senang.

"Haha." Osamu melayangkan sebaris tawa kering, dua kelereng abu kepunyaannya memutar di dalam rongga. "Apa kau tahu melakukannya dengan pria? Selama ini kau hanya tidur dengan wanita, bukan?"

Dapat dirasakan Atsumu menyeringai, sinis. Dua belah bibir telah sampai pada batas teritorial, kering mengecap dengan kecupan. Pucuk-pucuk dicium pelan, lalu dijilat seolah es loli. Jemari terus menggerayang, menggoda bola selaras yang menggantung senang. Pertanyaan Osamu dibiarkan mengambang tanpa kepastian. Terganti oleh serentet desah.

"Pasti tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita," gumam Atsumu. Kata-katanya teredam, tidak tercipta jelas karena mulut tengah sibuk mengulum. "Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah—uh ... kau tidak ragu? Kau meniduri—hnnh—Pangeran Pertama loh?"

"Tidak. Yang kutiduri sekarang adalah _Osamu_ , _saudaraku_ , **bukan** _Pangeran Pertama_."

Oh, betapa jawaban itu memberi getar listrik ke seluruh penjuru badan. Osamu mengejang, kuku-kukunya nyaris merobek sarung bantal di belakang, bunyi-bunyi dari mulutnya mengudara begitu samar, ditahan agar tak ada yang mendobrak masuk saat kondisi tengah tidak bermoral. Di selatan, Atsumu bersiul, menyadari tumpahan bening dari ujung kelamin pasangan bercintanya. Lantas, diberi motivasi baru, dia makin semangat memanja.

"Wow, kau ahli."

"Terima kasih, itu pujian."

Jawaban yang hendak terlontar terpaksa tertahan, berubah lagi menjadi bunyi tak pasti. Atsumu menghisap kuat-kuat, menjilati batang penisnya, kemudian mengulum sepasang bola menggantung di pangkalnya. Pipi halus menggesek, Atsumu merasakan semua itu seolah kelamin Osamu adalah makanan terenak di dunia. Dan Osamu, diberi kenikmatan semacam itu, menarik seprai lebih kuat untuk bersiap melepaskan—

"Uah."

Atsumu melepehkan Osamu dengan bunyi becek basah. Matanya nyalang, terang ditimpa binar Sang Surya, mengerling jahil mendapati ekspresi frustrasi dari lelaki di bawahnya. Penis merah, membesar, tepat berada di ujung kebebasan, tapi terpaksa berhenti karena stimulannya menghilang.

"Tidak, jangan berharap akan semudah itu, _Sayang_."

Gigi taring berkilau cerah, pipi menyungging lebar. Osamu mengerang marah, hampir melempar bantal pada lawan bercinta bila saja anusnya tidak merasakan adanya penyusup. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Osamu untuk sadar bahwa itu merupakan dua buah jari. Menggasak dinding ranumnya untuk melonggarkan. Menggunting, memasuki jauh ke dalam, sesekali menyentil titik paling sensitif untuk menggoda.

Osamu menjerit samar tiap kali hal itu terjadi. "Kau—"

Kedua jari ditarik tiba-tiba, cukup membuat Osamu terkesiap. Kelamin diposisikan menuju lubang basah, membuka-tutup mengundang sesuatu—seseorang—untuk merobek. Atsumu menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang, pria tidak ada beda dengan wanita."

Sebuah hentakan dalam, rasanya seperti dirobek jadi dua, Osamu tak bisa menahan pita suaranya untuk menciptakan lengking tinggi kesakitan.

•

•

•

•

•

Taplak dipan telah kusut tidak keruan. Bantal-bantal terlempar ke sembarang arah. Selimut menggantung di ujungnya. Baju berserak berantakan ke segala arah, pedang perak Atsumu teronggok di sisi. Entah sejak kapan, mereka tidak tahu, yang jelas tubuh keduanya sudah saling berdempet tanpa ada pembatas sama sekali.

Baru kali ini, Atsumu dan Osamu tahu rasanya dibakar hidup-hidup. Walau mereka tidak dipasung di depan publik, sensasinya persis sama.

Mungkin inikah rasanya neraka? Dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh lejitan api menjilat-jilat? Merasa dibakar dalam tungku untuk kemudian masak dimakan para iblis? Panas yang terasa, mengaliri setiap pembuluh tanpa cela, seakan menjadi bukti ledakan syahwat menggumpal tinggi. Dosa yang tercipta, dosa yang terbit, akan kebahagiaan hilangnya harga diri—mungkin panas ini adalah hukumannya?

Bila benar begitu, maka Atsumu juga Osamu rela hangus jadi abu, sama persis dengan warna mata Sang Pangeran.

"Uh, ah...."

Kapan permainan jadi sepanas ini, mereka tidak mengerti. Satu-satunya kejelasan yang ada hanyalah butir-butir kehangatan yang membungkus kelamin bagi Atsumu dan tonggak bergerak yang menggempur tanpa lelah bagi Osamu. Ranjang besar bergerak agresif, bunyi reotnya mendampingi Osamu mencipta lagu lirih pada pagi mengusung tengah hari.

Osamu mendesah. Osamu melenguh. Osamu menjerit. Osamu menggeram. Osamu memekik.

Dan, oh, betapa indah laringnya beresonansi dengan becek-becek di bagian bawah. Atsumu tidak menahan diri, membawa satu kaki di atas pundak, pinggulnya mengeper setiap mencapai suatu titik. Sedetik memenuhi, sedetik kemudian lepas nyaris hilang. Bergantung pada ritme abstrak, Atsumu membuat saudaranya tunduk di bawah macam pelayan rendahan.

Sungguh ironi.

Jam kukuk akan berbunyi lagi pada pukul dua belas siang. Ketika siulannya membentang jauh, kedua saudara itu telah lejar menumpah gelora.

•

•

•

•

•

Pohon apel di samping jendela buahnya manis penuh air. Batangnya kukuh kecokelatan sampai bisa dipanjat tiga orang dewasa. Patera lebat membayangi tanah, kadang jatuh jadi benda-benda keresak di tanah. Buah-buah merah, gemuk, saling beradu menunjukkan siapa yang termontok.

"Jadi, kurasa hubungan kita sekarang kakak-adik dan kekasih?"

Atsumu bertanya dari tepi jendela. Satu kaki terangkat di atas kusen, satu tangan menggapai cabang pohon apel, goyangannya membuat suara debum para buah-buah besar. Menjatuhkan lebih banyak daun karena gerakan.

Dari balik lingkup selimut serwarna gading gajah, Osamu mengangguk malas. Tubuh putih, mulus, porselen ditutup oleh cupang merah-biru sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Masih terlihat, cairan putih membasahi sela paha. Sisa persenggamaan yang belum sempat dibereskan.

"Ini, menurutmu apa ini akan jadi skandal?" tanya Atsumu takut-takut. Bagaimanapun, pada negara bersistem monarki, segala keputusan ada pada Raja. Jika Raja mengatakan itu, maka itu adalah kebenaran. Bilamana hal sedahsyat ini bocor ke mata dunia, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kepala mereka terpajang di dinding.

Atsumu sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Macam-macam kisah bercabang apabila Raja mengendus hal gila ini. Dipenggal, dipenjara, digantung, dibakar hidup-hidup, dirajam—

—tak dinyana, Osamu tertawa. Sebuah tawa sarat oleh kepercayaan diri yang melambung ke angkasa. Netra jelaga berkedip senang, kilat-kilat menyambar dari pupilnya.

"Tenang saja, yang kau kencani adalah _Osamu_ , **bukan** _Pangeran Pertama_."

_Oh?_

Atsumu terbengong selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian meledakkan tawa bercampur ringisan. "Sangat, sangat, sangat berani _Pangeran_."

Osamu terkekeh pelan, nyaris tak terlihat karena topeng datar yang membayangi roman. "Ya, bagus kan keberanianku?"

"Keberanianmu akan membuat kita terbunuh."

"Kalau begitu kabur saja ke negara seberang. Mulai hidup baru."

"Oh astaga—"

Travesti kental pada tiap desis tawa. Sesuatu yang bukan dicipta oleh serotonin melainkan kepedihan. Kerajaan jahat, akarnya busuk, rakyatnya percaya buta pada Raja seperti hewan ternak. Memisah para saudara yang harusnya selalu bersama semenjak masih buaian. Menghilangkan nyawa sesuka hati jika mereka tak sesuai idealis.

Osamu sudah muak ada di lingkaran setannya; Atsumu benci tidak mendapat sedikitpun ciprat kesejahteraan.

"Kalau begitu, besok di perpustakaan kota?"

Osamu menghela. "Besok di perpustakaan kota."

"Bagus!"

Kemudian, ketika mentari telah condong sedikit ke arah barat, hendak beristirahat di ujung horizon—pohon apel di dekat jendela bergoyang hebat menandakan seseorang memanjat turun.

•

•

•

•

•

**_Rasanya aneh, asing, dan menggelikan, tapi entah mengapa menakjubkan_ **

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> Di bagian akhir saya cuma ngebut sih, makanya jadi aneh asjdhsj maaf ya huhu
> 
> TERUS ADEGAN RANJANGNYA, EYYY, SAYA LUPA CARA BIKIN ADEGAN RANJANGGGGG


End file.
